1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a microelectronic assembly, and more specifically to sealing of a micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) device on a MEMS substrate.
2). Discussion of Related Art
MEMS devices are mechanical devices such as fluid sensors, mirrors, actuators, pressure and temperature sensors, vibration sensors, valves, etc. that are formed on or in MEMS substrates, utilizing technologies such as photolithography that allow for very small devices to be formed. A MEMS device typically has one or more components that are movable relative to the MEMS substrate. Such a component usually requires freedom of movement for proper functioning of the MEMS device. Contaminants or particles that come into contact with such a component can restrict its freedom of movement and cause failure of the MEMS device. Some MEMS devices may also fail when they are exposed to moisture.